in_birthfandomcom-20200215-history
Eltnum
|Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Ability: |Row 11 info = The EXS of Precision: Analysis |Row 12 title = Weapon: |Row 12 info = Etherite |Row 13 title = Japanese Voice: |Row 13 info = Satomi Akesaka}} "My goodness... Amateurs like you have no idea what I've seen in my years..." Eltnum (エルトナム) is a character originally known as Sion Eltnam Altasia (シオン=エルトナム=アトラシア), who first appeared in the Melty Blood franchise. She was the final character that was added in the original version of UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH. Information Eltnum is a mysterious being. She refers to the other residents of the Hollow Night as "rookies". She also wears a completely new uniform, and oddly in comparison to the original Sion, she seems to be a bit shorter. Appearance Her appearance in this game, is different than her Type-Moon's appearance, such as her jacket and her one glove Personality Eltnum is a composed person who aims for perfection. She likes throwing jokes which break the fourth wall. Story The Impossible Miracle, "Visitor from Another World" A mysterious girl who is said to have saved a city from a dark vampire, once upon a time… At least, in appearance. Aside from the fact that she calls herself “Eltnum”, no one knows anything about this character. She suddenly appeared in the dark night, and then returned to darkness equally as fast, earning her the title of “Wanderer”. The Night of a city, which she claims to be her territory. It has become her mission to educate the young rookies in the strict ways of her industry.Introduction on the official site Abilities Eltnum's ability is the "EXS of Precision" ( ) called Analysis ( ). Her weapon is a 5 kilometers long string called Etherite ( ). She also possesses a gun called Replica Barrel ( . She also possesses the powers of her alternate future self "Dust of Osiris" and can summon an entity known as Hermes. Musical Theme |-|Official= |-|Localized (UNIst only)= Introduction Text |-|Exe:Late (JP)= She slaughters. The path was cleared by herself. For her followers. The slight possibility of mediocrity. Appeared to pinch off the bud. Unexpected entanglement. The actress revives by the syntax error. Just right to kill time. Until the day the curtain rises again. |-|Exe:Late (EN)= She slaughters. The path she has carved herself, and those who follow in it. The potential hidden within the have-nots, she has come to witness for herself. The threads of fate play a trick, and the actress must once more perform. The perfect distraction from certain boredom. Until the curtains rise on her stage once more. |-|Original= She slaughters. The way which oneself cuts. Those who continue later. Slight possibility of those who do not have in order to gather the bud, it appears here. The thread which is not meant twines and it is. An ”Actress Again” return by the syntax error. It is good for beguiling tedium exactly. Up to the day a curtain goes up again. Gameplay Check the details about Eltnum's gameplay from here! Gallery Trivia * For some reason she is voiced by a different voice actress than in the original Melty Blood games (where she is voiced by Rio Natsuki). * Her theme is a remix of the Melty Blood: Actress Again opening theme, Blood Drain. * Before Eltnum was officially added into the game in the Version 1.03, she could be unlocked as a playable character by inputting a special command References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Female